None Too Perceptive
by birdiebrain
Summary: They didn't see it. Neither did anyone else. But Luna did tend to have the most unusual habit of noticing and believing many of the impossible and subtleties that are overlooked. Harry/Hermione.


None Too Perceptive

Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing called Harry Potter.

A/N: Luna's so whacky, I love her. An attempt on first person point of view. Enjoy? Yes? No?

…

Oh, look.

I see them again. Those two are always together. I wonder, are they both in love?

I asked Ginny that and she passed off the idea with a laugh. I don't think she looked at it closely enough. Just like when she missed the Dabberblimps skittering on the shore when we arrived at Hogwarts this year. Daddy would have been so pleased if I could have taken a photograph of it or perhaps even took one in as a pet. Although they are a bit dangerous. He would have told me to be careful.

Harry has always been a bit unaware, I must admit. He didn't even notice Cho's feelings for him. It made a good story for the other Ravenclaws to gossip about, I suppose. It went on for so long while my shoes went missing again.

Hermione wasn't any wiser, but she could have fooled me. She was always so keen on logic and quite narrow-minded. I wouldn't be surprised if she harbored any intimate feelings for Harry, though. I'm sure she'd be good at hiding it. She can be a bit obvious sometimes too.

With all those times when they're together… There are just so many. I can't possibly list them all. Maybe if I ask Daddy to write an article about it on _The Quibbler_... Oh, but that's like when that nasty old Rita Skeeter wrote that article about them being in love for the horrid _Daily Prophet_. At least I know what _The Quibbler_ says is true. But it is rather insensitive to do that without their permission, now that I think about it.

I wish they could see that they'd do so well together. They're just so oblivious sometimes.

It's like when Daddy says that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack is very hard to find. I agree. They're so rare and shy. I feel that the chances of me or Daddy finding one soon are just as likely as Harry and Hermione realizing their feelings for one another. It's out there, but the possibility is so slim.

They must have quite a lot of Wrackspurts floating around in their heads and ears. It makes the mind go fuzzy.

…

There they go again.

The hallways are always so crowded and bustling when everyone has to go to their next class. Harry, Hermione, and Ron look like they're struggling to even be able to get to Charms.

I mean, just look at how Harry keeps bumping into Hermione. She's keeping up by returning the favors, of course. Their hands are constantly brushing too. They should just hold the other's hand if they really want to. I do hope they know it's that simple.

They don't seem sheepish either. They get so when I mention it though. Their ears turn a little pink and then they get a bit jumpy. All I told them was to get on with it. Anyone could tell they were being touchy. I guess I must have embarrassed them. I wonder why…

Hermione disagreed with me. That's typical of her. She sounded a bit shrilly as well. Harry seemed like he was trying to hide. No need to be shy or scared, Harry, I made sure to have some Gurdyroots on me to repel the Gulping Plimpies. As long as I'm with you, even for a minute, the essence of it will keep them away for a while.

I think it's as the Muggles say, a wild goose chase, those two. Maybe they're in denial. I think that will get them nowhere. Admitting it would make things so much easier, but those two are stubborn.

Ron is a little ways off. He's just fighting through the crowd. Do be careful of the Blibbering Humdingers, Ron! Along with that mess Neville just caused!

Tad too late there, Ron. Would you like some of my Gurdyroots anyways?

…

You would think Harry would be irritated when Hermione would tousle his extremely disheveled hair. Or perhaps get mad when she lightly shoves him as they joke. The pair is quite affectionate, really.

And Hermione sure is strange. Being able to make her hits sweet and caring and all. She even hits Harry differently than when she attacks Ron. When she hits him, it looks quite aggressive. Like that of a Heliopath! Oh, and painful. I never knew there were different styles of beating until now. Hermione is amazing.

I also question if those two know how they stare at the other. They should feel the atmosphere around them. It's very pleasant and gives off the feeling that they don't want others interfering. There are some that don't notice it though…

No one seems to mind or give them a second glance. It's how friends always act, is what I noticed. I think the difference is they don't see how they look at each other. It's sort of like the way sweethearts look at each other. Where their eyes are lovingly and warm. I wonder if I ever look like that. People say I always look dreamy and distant. They're nice compliments.

Ron's a bit harsh and says I'm off my rocker. He's not very good with words. It wasn't a compliment, the way he said it. Ginny corrected him and said I just looked at things differently. She's very nice.

…

They're awfully cozy in the library. I wonder how, as Madam Pince is glaring daggers at them. It's a bit scary, actually. But they pay her no mind while they're close and reading a book together. They look relaxed while Harry brushes a strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear. I guess it had bothered him and distracted her from reading.

They're doing some homework too. They laugh softly every so often when Harry hands over his scroll and she scratches out a lot of things. He must not get very good marks. She leans closer and explains it to him in a hushed tone.

I don't think he's paying much attention to her lecture. He seems a bit preoccupied with looking at her. Keep trying, Hermione! I'm sure Harry will get it one day.

She goes back to reading and Harry starts writing with his quill again. His left hand looks to mindlessly edge nearer to Hermione's right until it's on top of hers. She looked up from her book momentarily but I can tell she smiled from happiness when she starts to read again.

I'm sure what Harry did was on purpose.

My issue of _The Quibbler_ tickled my nose when I raised it to my face to hide my own mischief from seeing how they were acting. I suppose I should try to go back to reading about Daddy's latest report on the Crumple-Horned Snorkack sighting. This time it looks like someone in Bulgaria saw it. How exciting! I wish the others that are staring at me funny can read the article too.

…

I just heard lovely news. Some students just said there's pudding tonight! I'm so excited. I do love pudding. It's delectable. I'm so glad my shoes turned up in time for tonight's dinner as well. My feet can be nice and protected while I go to the dining hall now.

It's even almost time for the Christmas holidays. Such a happy Christmas it will be.

The hallways are so lovely decorated. Sparkling pine trees are everywhere along with mistletoes. Wreaths included, hanging and floating about the castle. The house elves did a marvelous job this year decorating for the festivities. I almost can't wait for the feast also. It'll be sure to have even more pudding than this evening. Taking a shortcut would be good to getting to the dining hall in record time tonight. It's one of the few things I learned this year from the Weasleys.

I didn't even know they now set up paintings of couples in the hallways celebrating love early in the winter. The painting looks like Harry and Hermione as well! How artistic and creative this year. Oh, they're talking. And there's actually no portrait holding them. My mistake.

Something about them tells me they really want privacy. I can only assume so. They're so close to each other right now. It looks like they're barely breathing, but I can see their mouths moving. I suppose I stumbled upon an intimate moment between the two. I'll hide behind this wall and wait until they're done then.

That's quite alright to have my shortcut be a bit delayed, really. I don't mind if it's for my friends. I'm sure the pudding won't run off or go mysteriously missing. Although I do wonder what they're talking about in a deserted hallway. Could it be one of their usual secret conversations about You-Know-Who and their plotting? That would make sense. They do seem to like to keep quiet about that sort of thing.

Maybe I'll take a quick peek. It _has_ been a minute now. And what they don't know won't harm them. I happen to be passing by anyways. But I think I'll be turning my head back now. I did seem to run into the most unusual thing. What those two are doing in an empty corridor… Something that shouldn't be interrupted, of course.

I wonder, did they get under the mistletoe or did they just want to kiss? If they are under the mistletoe, I do hope they're careful of the Nargles infesting it. I wish I could warn them about it. Just in case Harry wasn't being wary of them after my warning in my fourth year.

Oh, that's right. I was heading towards the dining hall.

I hope there's still pudding. I'm running a bit late now. I better hurry.

…

Romania is cold this winter. Daddy and I decided to come travel here for the Christmas holidays this time. He decided we would enjoy the sites for once and hope we run into some of the creatures we've been looking into lately if we're lucky. I think France would have more excitement than here. There's only normal dragons.

I wish I could send a post to Hermione and ask her to be on the lookout for some of them for me. But I did hear she might cancel with her parents again. I'm sure she would have politely refused my request by saying she would try her best, but not really. She usually has other things in her mind regardless. Always coming up with new ways to help Harry. Far too busy to look for Moon Frogs and of the sort. A bit disappointing, actually.

Harry's most likely roaming Hogwarts ground again. He always does when he stays there for Christmas. This time he formally rejected Ginny's invitation as well. She was rather down for a while, but cheered up. Ginny even made sure to be careful of the Nargles this year, I was so proud. It was so unlike Ron. He certainly wasn't careful of them and got hit by a cold.

He's bedridden while I'm hiking. I suppose that's what he gets for not being aware of his surroundings. I always am. I'm sure. It's how I can see all those little things. Just like that small movement in the bushes. Oh, could it be a rabbit? If it's a dragon I might be in some trouble. Daddy's too far behind to help me deal with one of them.

The tiniest head of an animal poked out of the leaves. Not a dragon, that's a relief.

Its head has a cute little horn. It's a bit flat though, such a shame. The horn would have looked so fine if it was upright. That creature has an intriguing color too. I don't think I've seen it before. Bit rough, bit strange. It's not in my book either.

Not a Moon Frog. It's nothing like an amphibian. Neither is it an Aquavirius Maggot. It's a bit more mammal than insect…

Ah, don't flee! Oh, do wait up! Please, Mr. Snorkack, I just figured you out! Daddy and I can't lose you now!


End file.
